11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Scholastica of the Bookshelf
Scholastica of the Bookshelf (書架のスコラスティカ Shokan no Sukorasutika) is a member of the Punishment Squad. She is Benedictus' younger sister and also considered a mage of Index. She is a sub character of Before Story and amongst others protagonists, she is the one who has the most minor role. Appearance Scholastica is a young girl with an appearance similar to that of a doll. She has blue eyes and pinkish blond hair. Her sideburns and twin tails are curl from halfway down. The theme color of her outfit is pink. She wears a ruffled pink-and-white dress with short puffy sleeves. Her other attires are a pink ribbon over her head, white tights and pink shoes. Personality Scholastica does not seem to make much interaction with anyone, even within the Squad. However, she is still a young, curious and childish girl. Despite being born in a harsh environment, with her brother refusing to show his true affection toward her, she is very affectionate towards those she cares about, especially toward Benedictus or Misao. Beside them, the others people don't seem talk to her much. She also discovered a passion for the origamis, since Misao taught her, and doesn't seem suffering from the fact that she is only a hologram. She is also showed very fearful at times but seems wiser than her brother in the battle. Biography Being born in Benedictus' family line, Scholastica shares the curse of the clan with his brother. However, her case is more severe, forcing her family to discard her entire body and move her psyche into an orb called Dzerassæ that is in Benedictus' possession. As a result, she rarely interacts with others except members of the Squad and relies much on her brother. Plot Before the War Wish While wandering in the yard of Index, Scholastica saw a woman dropping a paper boat in the lake and stopped behind a wall to watch. The woman noticed her and told her to come out, stating that she did not have any ill intents. Scholastica went out and met the woman directly. The woman introduced herself as Misao Kusakabe and asked for Scholastica's name, finding that she could not talk because she did not have a body. The two then sit down and stayed silent for a while. Misao then began to talk about the origin of origami, whose product was the boat earlier, at the same time making a crane. As she finished, Scholastica expressed that she wanted to hold the crane, to which Misao agreed and was amazed as the girl lifted the crane with magic, despite being only a hologram. When she tried to make the wings flap however, the crane fell on the ground. Scholastica then expressed her interest in learning origami. Misao agreed, on a condition that Scholastica told her her name. Scholastica nodded and wrote her name in magic ink on a rock. Misao then took out two pieces of paper and used one to make another crane, going slowly so that Scholastica could mimic her. Departure As April came, Scholastica followed her brother to Japan. Scholastica continued to practice origami for the whole journey and hardly paid attention to anything else. When the ship was heading for Shanghai, Misao talked about her past experience there, but Scholastica lost interest quickly and went back to folding a crane again. On May 5, the ship arrived at Japan. Scholastica was still indulged in origami, but Benedictus scolded her and said that it was time for preparations. Obeying her brother, she warped the crane she had been making into Dzerassæ. Benedictus then disabled her hologram and warped her into the orb to prepare for battle. Battle of Ayame Hill Shattered Bond Following Georgius' order, Benedictus and Scholastica blasted their way through the enemies together inside Uastyrdji . Scholastica played the role of maintaining the combat machine, as well as, being an observer. Throughout the battle, she felt that something wrong was happening, possibly the influence of Phantasmagoria, and repeatedly told her brother that she was scared. Yet, Benedictus neglected her, thinking that she was worried over nothing, but as she kept telling she was afraid, he barely reassured her. One gigantic Larva came and she had to untie the restrictions to allow Bibliotheca Pan Magica, releasing Dzerassae before to come back to Uastyrdji. Consequently, Benedictus fell under the effects of Lieselotte Werckmeister's Phantasmagoria where she appeared as a victim and Uastyrdji was destroyed by two gigantic Larvae. As the machine was destroyed, Scholastica's soul was also released. She wandered around the battlefield and met Misao. Not being aware of the fact that Scholastica herself was also under the effect of Phantasmagoria, they held hands and Scholastica pointed Misao to the wreckage of Uastyrdji, where the crane that she made earlier was miraculously left unscathed. Unexpectedly, Misao grabbed the crane and tore it apart, calling it a dirty piece of paper. This greatly traumatized Scholastica and almost erased her existence. Later on, the real Misao, who escaped from the effects of Phantasmagoria found Scholastica in the same manner as how the illusion had happened. Despite this, Scholastica still pointed her to the wreckage of Uastyrdji once again; this time, Misao held the crane in her hands with care. Knowing that the illusions were gone, Scholastica smiled, and her soul completely disappeared. Resurrection After the battle of Ayame Hill, both Benedictus's and Scholastica's souls were bound to the Larvae in the area in a way similar to Uastyrdji, forming the Black Knight Acedia. Relationships Benedictus of the Bookshelf: Scholastica is Benedictus's younger sister, and he is the only one whom she can talks normally, thanks to the telepathy. Scholastica's thoughts toward him are unknown but as showed in Benedictus's illusion, she acts affectionate and seems care for him. Nevertheless, despite they do love each other, they have a distant relationship and Benedictus refuses to show his feelings toward her, causing her to live in some bad conditions. She expressed some sadness in the battle when he disappeared. Misao Kusakabe: Misao is the other person whom Scholastica is the closest since their first meeting, even maybe more than her own brother, and one of the only person she interacts with, considering her surely like an older sister or maybe a motherly figure. Misao is also the only one person to express kindness toward her. She has been very interested by her origamis and Misao accepted to learn it to her, and has been shocked when Lieselotte showed her an illusion of Misao viewing her crane as a trash. Later, Misao helped her to disappear peacefully. Powers&Abilities *'Telepathy': Due to the close connection with her brother, Scholastica can telepathically commute with Benedictus at the speed of thought. *'Telekinesis': She also possesses telekinesis to a certain extent, being able to magically lift objects despite being a hologram. *'High magic capacity': According to Misao, her magic capacity is at a very high level, as affecting physical objects while having no body is extremely difficult. Trivia *She looks strikingly similar to Hina Ichigo from Rozen Maiden. **Interestingly, Lieselotte also resembles Suigintou, who is from the same series. *Her name Scholastica, is originally the name of a Saint, St Scholastica, who was St Benedictus of Nursia's sister. However in a scene, the fact that she could be this person is denied. Her name also means "school" "which belongs to school" in Latin. She is also often nicknamed "Schola" by fans. *Scholastica is the only girl who had an entire H-scene in the Before Story arc. She is one of the only girls, with Kukuri, who has a true incestuous H-scene with her brother, and also the only one to have her H-scene a tentacle rape. **The name of this scene is called "Ode of the Paegan". *Scholastica makes Kukuri's replacement in Resona Forma, as being a cute-mute. *She isn't showed having voice or making any sounds in the Before Story Arc, as she is an hologram, even if she is considered (silently) screaming during her rape scene. **However, in the anime, she seems being able to make sound as she was screaming when Shiori killed her. *Her relationship with her brother is nearly similar to Georgius and Misao's, as Georgius, as well as her brother, doesn't admit his feelings for Misao too, even if it's brotherly love instead romantic love. *According to the Phantasmgoria's spell,the person that Scholastica cared for the most is Misao. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Traditional mages Category:Female characters